Komono Love
by XxXTob-SanXxX
Summary: This story is about a younge ninja, Amika, who has problems with her love life. Some Yuri and Yaoi. Lots of..bad stuff xD


I do not own Naruto. Damn it! T.T

Gaara: Hmph

Me:Gaara..whats wrong?

Gaara: Naruto ate my cookie.

Me: How mean!..Where is he?

Gaara: ...

Me:Gaara...?

Gaara Hm?

Me: Dont 'hm' me! Where is Naruto?

Gaara: Hmph. I dont know.

Me: Lier!

Gaara: No!

Me: Yeah!!

-doesnt notice Temari in the room-

Temari: Looks like their gonna take a while..so just read this story, ok?

Gaara: NO!!!

Me: YES!!!!

Chapter one; The Komonos

"Get up Amika!" Yelled my mother. I sighed deeply as I lazily got out of bed. I looked on the small wrist watch I had, then sighed once more. It was 6 in the morning! For the love of god! I sighed again as I yawned, walking over to my dresser. I looked around for about 20 mins or so and found what I wanted to wear. It was my favorite fish-net shirt and skirt. Heh, well, it wasnt really a fish net skirt..more like a normal, black one. I picked out a white bra to go under my fishnet shirt, underwear, and a coak-like shirt.

"Mom! Im gonna take a shower! please, oh please, dont use the damn water!" I yelled. For the past week she has been turning on the water when I was in the shower. Damnit, I told her everytime to! Gah! oh well! I gave another yawn before walking into the bathroom. It was pretty normal. It was med. size, yellow and white.-mother LOVED ducks for some reason O.o- There was her mother's lightly makeup and my darker makeup. I thought makeup was a little hardcore..I mean, I dont hate it, but I dont like it..you know? Anyways, I went nude, not caring if I shut the door or not, turned on the water so the temp was a little colder then useal, and jumped in. I took the shampoo and pour some on my head. I laughed slightly as I made different hair dos. I know..I acted like a kid, who cares? When I was done 'playing' I rubbed in the shampoo more, as I put my head under the shower head. I looked around the rather-large shower. I finally found what I wanted. It was my favorite smelling-soap, ever! It was sweet pea. Man...I loved this sent. It was so..just so good. I took a wash cloth and rubbed it on it. yeah yeah. I like bar soap, deal with it! I rubbed the cloth along my thin, small body. right when I got done rubbing the cloth everywhere on my body, the water, all of a sudden turned super hot. I yelled as retreated to a corner of the shower, hidding from the blazing water.

"MOTHER!!!!"

I heared a loud laugh as a reply. Damnit! I hate when she does this! Hmph! Ill show her one day...hmm..As I thought about what I was gonna do to my mother, I finally found out that the water had cooled down. I smiled as I rinsed my body. When I shut off the water I hopped out of the shower and took a towl, wrapping it around me, I ran downstairs.

"Mot-" I started, but then stopped. OMG! There was Four ninja here! My face went red hot when I saw Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto. All looking at me, mind you. The hottest of the hottest ninja! Omg..why were they here?

"For the love of god Amika..get some cloths on..." Her mother said, shaking her head. I nodded as I ran back to my room. Why are they here!? why why why!? Already this day had went from good, to wrose!

:down stairs:

"She was looking lovely!" Neji whisperd Naruto, who snorted.

"Pervert." Naruto whisperd back

"Shut up! She was..her long, black hair..her deep green eyes..not to mention her hot body! She is perfect!" Neji almosted yelled. Amikas mother, Anko, Just shook her head. Sadly, Amika wasnt her child. She was a dear friends child, but she grew up with the 'normal' people. But she never told anyone about this. Only the top ninja knew.

"Whatever. Just shut up.." Sasuke mutterd. Everyone sighed, but Shikamaru's sigh won.

"How troublesome...I dont know why we're doing this...its to much work..."

"What is Shika-bear?" I asked. Everyone turned to see the beautiful ninja girl. she had her normal shrit on, but this time she didnt have her sweat shirt on. She had on a Fish net shirt with her white bra showing threw. Anko smiled at her daughter.

" Niiiice Amika-chan! you look nice!" my mother said, winking at me. I blushed slightly as I sat down beside Shikamaru and Sasuke. My mother gave me a glass of tea as I nodded my thanks.

"What a drag...no one told you Amika?" Shikamaru asked. I shook my head, dumbly.

"No..no one tells me anything anymore..." I whisperd, as I heard Naruto and Neji chuckle.

"Hmph! Whatever, tell me whats happening." she said. Anko sighed softly. Her daughter could be so dumb somtimes. But before anyone could say anything, Kakashi apeared on the table, shaking it slightly, he made me spill my tea on my shirt, only slightly though. He was reading his perverted book and waved slightly

"Yo"

Naruto and Sasuke sighed deeply, but I just smiled.

"Kakashi, can I talk to you alone?" I asked. Kakashi looked up from his book and smiled.

"Sure thing."

I took Kakashi in the back room..and well, lets just say Im grounded. I pretty much bashed his face in. When I came back, everyone was looking at me. I just shurged. Kakashi finally came back into the room with a nosebleed. Anko, Neji, and Naruto all held in a laugh. Shikamaru looked bored, and Sasuke..well, he looked like..Sasuke. I yawned as I looked around the room. This is was so boring. So, I got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ask naruto. I shurged.

"Out." I said, putting on my shoes. Shikamaru sighed softly and got up.

"We'll come with you.." I just snorted. I didnt need anyone following me around. But, oh well.

"Whatever. Im going to Sakuras and Inos house..so come on if you want." I turned back to the guys as everything went deadly queit. I just laughed and put on my other shoe. "Thats what I thought. See ya." I waved and walked out of the house. I almost ran to the hokage building. I wanted to know what was happening, but no one told me. I sighed as I heard somone following me. I stopped and turned around to see my loveing boyfriend. Shino. He had on his normal, emo-like coat, and his black pants. I smiled at him as I went over to him and glomped him. Sure, people looked at my funny. I mean, Shino was a 'bug boy' but, I loved him. He was sweet, and kind. Most men/boys arent even one, let alone both. Shino looked at me and smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Hello Amika...How are you...?" I snorted. Shino always was like that. So formal.

"Im fine..my mother kept doing that water thing I told you about..gah! just sometimes..I want to..to hurt her!" I pictured my mother in a chair as I poked her with a knife. Gosh I was such a kid. But, Shino chuckled.

"I see.."

"What about you shino?"

Shino smiled as he wraped an arm around my shoulder, kissing me softly. His lips were so softly and warm. Made me get butterflys in my belly. He broke the kiss, which i whinned about; may I add!

"Fine now.." I smiled at him. He was so romantic.

"Shino, Im going to see Tsunade...you wanna come with me?" I asked shino, hoping he would say yes, but sadly he shook his head no.

"Im so sorry my love..but I can not. I must go get some food for my father. He says somthing is comeing up and he needs alot of food..So I must do this for him." Shino whisperd. I sighed softly then nodded. Man, Shinos dad was a loon. I mean..I like him alot but, hes just so strage. I nodded and touched Shinos cheek softly.

"Its fine Shino. Ill see you later, ok? I love you" I said, kissing his lips softly. He seemed he wanted to kiss longer, but i had to go, so i broke it. waveing bye to him as I ran off the the Hokages building. He sighed as he watched his lovely girlfriend run off. Though..he did lie about why he was out. He wanted to get her somthing...Shino smiled as he walked off, looking for the right store.

----------

"What do you mean!?" I yelled. Oh for the love of god! Shizune was making up lies about the old hag. saying she isnt here, bleh bleh! Gawd!

"I dont care Shizune! I need a mission, and it better be a hella hard one! Im SO bored! C'mon! if the old hag wont give me one, why cant you?" I begged. Yeah, I was there to get a mission. I cant stand being in Leaf Village for so long. Its been, oh, about a month.

"I-I cant Amika-san. Y-you know that! I mean...Maybe I could..but it has to be after the fair..tonight." She said. My eyes widen slightly. Omg! I totally forgot about that! I almost jumped for joy, but I didnt cause im a ninja..but still...

"A-amika-san? Are you ok..?" Shizune asked, looking worried. I laughed as I nodded.

"Oh no! Im so happy! well, I better go get Ino and Sakura..we need to go shopping for komonos!" I yelled, running out of the room. Shizune sighed softly as she smiled at the hyperative girl.

---------

"Ino! Sakura! I think I found one I like!" I yelled at the two girls. The blonde one with simple ripped jeans and a sweatshirt ran over to me and gasped.

"Omg..! Thats to cute! Look! Theres a yellow one!" Ino yelled, happily. I nodded as I held my black, komono tightly. You see, the komono had different animals on them, aswell as a flower. Mine, the black one, had blue roses and blue, red and green birds on them. Ino, the yellow one, had a lotas flower on it with small bumble bees. Sakura made her way over to the girls. She had a shirt that said 'your mom' and jeans like Ino on. She smiled as she picked up a pink one with cherry blosomes with two yin & yang fish on it.

"We are SO getting these!" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air, Ino and Sakura did the same as we all laughed. We bought the komonos and hoped for the best night in their lives!

--------

So, there they were, in the food court, eatting happily as Ino points at a Ravened hair boy. Sakura and Ino was in their 'omg! its sasuke' mood. I rolled my eyes as I took a frys and munched on it. What scared me the most was that I saw Sasuke walking over to us..with a smile on his face. Ino and Sakura fell in love with the Uchiha boy..once more. Though, I dont think they could just stop loveing him. I sighed as I saw Sasuke sit down beside me and Ino. Ino stuck her tounge out at Sakura who just got madder at the blonde.

"Amika..so..you gonna go the the fair?" Sasuke asked. I nodded, getting another french fry and eatting it once more. So, sasuke nodded. "Are you going with anyone?" I looked at Sasuke and snorted slightly.

"No. Im just gonna go all by myself! Gawd Uchiha, Duh im going with somone." I rolled my eyes at him. Sasuke sighed softly.

"Then with who?"

"With my friends. You know. Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and you." God. Just somtimes I wanna hurt him.

"What about us...?" Asked a small voice. I turned to see my best guy friend in the word.

"Gaara-kun!" I yelled and jumped on him. He laughed slightly then tryed to push me away from him. I mearly laughed and let go.

"Why are you here Gaara-kun? I mean..since your a Kazekage and all." I whisperd. Gaara just smiled and yawned.

"Even Kazekages need breaks Amika-san." I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever! Where are the others? eh? I dont see them anywhere!" I said, looking around for Temari and Kankuro. Gaara just shurged slightly.

"I dont know...oh yeah..Kankuro said he loved you" Gaara said, rather loudly. I sighed softly as I heard Sasuke growl.

"What a loser! Tee hee!" Gaara nodded as he looked over at Sakura. I snickerd and looked away.

"Whatever Ino-pig! shut up!" Sakura yelled.

"What did you call me, forehead girl!?" Ino yelled back.

I sighed. then walked back to the table and threw a fry at him. Both of them looked at me as I giggled.

"Shut up the both of you! Gawd! I cant even talk to my boyfriend" Everyone seemed to get the joke, well almost everyone

"What do you mean Boyfriend!?" Sasuke asked, he seemed mad or somthing but I didnt care.

"It was a joke. Everyone knows Im with Shino still." I swore that I saw Sasukes face drain of its color.

"S-Shino..." I tilted my head as I nodded. Maybe he didnt know. Oh well He needs to know.

"Yeah, shino." I said, rather bored. Gaara, Ino and Sakura all shook their heads. They all knew the Sasuke and his friends liked her. Amika was one of the hardest girls to get..so maybe thats why everyone liked her. Thought Gaara. He didnt like Amika like that. Just as a dear friend. Other then Naruto, Amika wanted to help him...and she wasnt scared like the others.

"I..I see. Im sorry..I-I must leave." Sasuke said, getting up.

"Yo! Sasuke!" Called a voice. everyone turned to see Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru. Sasuke looked at him then sighed, shaking his head...and he was gone.

"Yo! Whats wrong with Sasuke?" Asked Naruto. I shurged.

"I dont know. But I dont really care either. He got all..bleh when I told him about Shino and I." I shurged. I turned to see the Hyuuge waiting from thing.

"A-Amika-San..H-Hi" Hinata said. I laughed and hugged her.

"Dont be so shy Hinata-san! We're all friends!" I smiled at her. The Hyuuga girl nodded, blushing slightly. I sighed as I looked over at Naruto and Kiba fighting about dumb boy stuff.

"So, is everyone ready for the fair today?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Woop! Im so ready! Hinata, Ino, Sakura! lets go over to my house and get ready, hm?" I giggled. The girls nodded.

"What a pain...it doesnt start for another three or four hours..." Shikamaru said, painly.

I huffed and folded my arms across my chest. "So what? Unlike you Shikamaru, I care of what people think about me!"

Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag...woman..ill never get them.." He said as he walked off. Naruto and the other boys followed after the lazy nin. The girls looked at each other as I smiled.

"Lets go"

---------

Me: Woop! Im all done!

Gaara:..loser

Me:T-T Oh yeah...

Gaara:Hm?

Me:YES!!!

Gaara:GAH!!! NOOOO!!!!!

Temari:Oh for the love of god...

Me:YESH!! TT

Gaara:Noooo! Gaara is a good boy!

-Tobi comes out of no where-

Tobi:Thats tobis line! T-T

Gaara:Shut up!

Tobi:-waves bye- Tobi is a good boy!!!

Gaara:Hmph!

Me:Where were we..ah, yes.. YES!!!

Gaara:NUUU!

Temari: -.-' Lord help me. Well..you know what you gotta do..reveiw..maybe it can stop this point less fighing T-T


End file.
